vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126696-revival-of-hoverboard-physics
Content | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't remember much from the dark days, mostly because my potato couldn't run the CBT version of the game very well. Wasn't there also a problem where you could hit a wall and die while you were mounted? | |} ---- It wouldn't surprise me. I remember dying a lot just from riding around on the hoverboard. Oh, you just hit a stick in the ground. Stick crits you for 1 million fall damage. You die. Dark days indeed. Hoverboards today are really fun and also have the benefit of improving ground mounts. I don't think they had double jump initially, can't remember, but they definitely weren't as smooth. I don't know if people notice, but hoverboards still have more 'skateboard-y' physics than ground mounts or running do. You can use sprint bursts to climb hills/remain on inclines that you would not be able to any other way. You also can launch off of ramps like the OP requested right now. If you hit a curvy lip of a hill in a sprint and jump at the last moment you are launched much higher than you would be normally. Now what I think would be a great idea is providing some special areas in the game or simply housing items that allow us to take advantage of the boards to a greater degree. I would like a trick system so we can make Tony Hawk games inside of Wildstar. Maybe each class gets their own special move, they can have competitions on the weekend...maybe provide a progression system for board skill to give the game some horizontal progression it never had before. Maybe completing new achievements for the board you are rewarded with flair/boards, increased jump power, increased speed, increased sprint duration, etc. I know there's no money or time for that now, but I can dream. | |} ---- ---- Yeah. Mount has health, damage was wonky and coming from not just falling, and if you hit something it would take health off. I feel like there should be a way to bring back some extra degree of hoverboard physics without the full-on mess it used to be maybe? Though I do want to point out I really enjoy the movement physics we have now. I love that I can see and feel my character working to change momentum when trying to make an abrupt turn. | |} ---- I cant image that if it were to be reimplemented it would show up unrefined. Not asking for an unfinished product here. Other then bugs (it sounds like you saw) in beta, are there other reasons why you are against this? I would hate to think that people believe I want to bring buggy content in the game. | |} ---- The problem isn't really that it was bugged though...it was a result of their algorithms that brought those physics that are supposedly 'so cool'. I'm not sure I really even understand what is being referenced in the post you linked, as they seem uninformed about current hoverboard physics in the first place. You still get air off of jumps if you speed up (ramp up) to the lip prior to jumping. The hoverboards have animations that imply weight, but aren't so restrictive that you can't use them for content which they were designed for...ie, there are places where you can use the board to traverse lots of tight jumps, but being on ice means you just slide everywhere and die. I feel like people have already created revisionist history for how hoverboards were in beta because of our initial zomg hoverboard, back to the future, so awessssommme. Once you got over how cool you were on one, you realized how bad they were. Right now they are amazing, fun, and useful. The only good thing I took from that thread is one of the first suggestions that we have 'skate park' areas where there are special physics. I alluded to something similar in my crazy idea rant, though way more in detail, but we could have special places like farside but with a faster fall time that allowed massive air and better ramping. As a default change to the boards for the game, nothing is really going to make it better outside of providing a way to increase lift and/or speed. The actual physics and their algorithms function pretty soundly. | |} ---- ---- And you would be saying similar things that other vocal minorities do on issues like these. "If you don't like it, just don't use it" That's not a very fair or compelling argument. I like your idea of toggles though, which I think could be accomplished better by having different classes of hoverboards. That way everyone could get what they want. I think an entire progression system for mounts allowing you to customize those things would be pretty sweet though. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Rollerblades...? ROLLERBLADES! | |} ---- WildStar has such a freaking high potential to do a lot of very really cool stuff. I mean seriously this game has so much potential. Roller blades like Jet Set Radio Future, Hoverboards like Tony Hawk Pro Skater, cmon carbin pls | |} ----